Claustrophobia
Claustrophobia was the sixteenth episode of Code: LYOKO. It introduced a new character, Theo. It was one of the five episodes contained on the DVD set XANA Unleashed. Plot It is late afternoon at Kadic, and Ulrich and Odd, among other people, are playing soccer against Herb and Nicholas, among other people. Sissi is watching from the bleachers with Yumi, whilst Jeremie is in his room flirting with Aelita, as usual. Ulrich executes an impressive overhead kick and enables Odd to head the ball into the goal and score, and Sissi screams at Herb and Nicholas for not doing a good job. Suddenly a new kid, Theo Gauthier shows up, and immediately gets interested in Sissi, to Herb's annoyance. During the dinner meal, Theo decides to sit with Sissi's Gang and Herb, who does not want Theo and Sissi together, says that if he wants to join the gang he must pass an initiation test. At first Herb suggests scrubbing the toilets clean with a toothbrush, but after Theo declares this a dumb test, Sissi decides to give Theo another test - to decorate the skeleton in the Science Building with pink toilet paper, turning it into a mummy. Herb, still jealous of Theo for trying to get romantically involved with Sissi, plots with Nicholas Poliakoff to stop Theo. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Odd overhear their little plan. That night, whilst Theo is playing the prank, Herb and Nicholas sneak in to record it on camera then give it to Mr. Delmas. They are however interrupted by Odd and Ulrich's prank involving Kiwi, dressed up as a ghost, frighten Herb and Nicholas away. Next day in the Cafeteria, our heroes sit down and discuss things. Jeremie leaves early with Yumi to talk to Aelita whilst Odd remains in the lunchroom to eat all the desserts remaining. Suddenly, short circuits break out all over the cafeteria, causing students to be locked up with electricity. Ulrich suspects a XANA attack, and phones Jeremie. Odd tries to leave the cafeteria, but is electrocuted by the door handle. Ulrich barges him away from the handle and he collapses, unconscious. The entire lunchroom is engulfed in electricity with Ulrich, Odd, Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, Theo, Milly, and Tamiya left inside. Things begin to explode, and Sissi is nearly hit by debris, but Theo dives and pushes her out of the way. The cafeteria roof begins to collapse, but the students build a fort out of tables to hold it up. Herb gets claustrophobic (hence the episode title) and tries to break out of the building, but Theo stops him, knowing that Herb will be electrocuted if he tries. Outside the school, Jim also gets shocked, causing Mrs. Hertz to worry, as well as the fire fighters that come to assess the situation. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Yumi get to the Factory and Jeremie virtualizes Yumi into the Forest, where the activated Tower is. Aelita feels pulsations going two ways, so the two females must split. Yumi finds nothing her way, but Aelita is attacked by two Crabs. She uses her Creativity to create a tree trunk she just stands on. The Crabs open fire, but Yumi grabs Aelita and saves her just in time, much to the relief of Jeremie. The Crabs shoot each other and blow up, and Aelita deactivates the Tower. The lunchroom is saved just as the roof begins to fall, and Jeremie initiates a time reversion. At the end of the episode, Yumi arrives at the soccer match and Theo offers to walk her home, thus keeping him out of competition with Herb, but annoying Ulrich. Trivia * In one frame, Theo's hair appears as black instead of brown. * While highly powerful electricity could make things explode or fall apart, this is an unusual and seemingly inefficient attack method. To pass a current through non-conductive materials requires a very high voltage, and even more energy would be required to break materials. Used directly on a person, this electricity would probably be deadly, but the attack seems directed at the cafeteria structure, not Team Lyoko. Category:Episodes